milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Orton Mahlson
Orton Mahlson is the creator and star of the ''Doctor Zone'' franchise, playing the titular character of the show. He is voiced by Jemaine Clement. Personality Old Age After retiring, Orton became a bit of a recluse. He avoids fans and was initially wary of his guests, immediately refusing them autographs or selfies before he even opened the door for them. He became dully sarcastic when Zack was surprised by his appearance, but proceeded to joke, bemused, with Sara about the duo being 'newbies'. Upon finding out they were there about Milo, he became much more enthusiastic about speaking with them and some information about Cavendish and Dakota, even giving them a letter from Milo, which he'd kept safe for fifty years. For a brief moment, Orton became worried that he'd told them too much information, which would result in a changed, or maybe disastrous, timeline. His panic didn't last long, however, and he went on with his day. While he refuses to take selfies with the fans who come to his door, he seems to enjoy the idea of posting his own selfies to his blog. He mispronounces the word, calling them 'shelfies'. He seems to enjoy gardening and has a large greenhouse in his backyard, full of a variety of different plants. A few feet away from the greenhouse, there are large plots of dirt for growing plants. Youth In his youth, Orton dreamed of becoming a writer. He ran into trouble when he realized his only life experience was learned from his father, who was a zoning commissioner, which led to relatively boring stories. After his director told him to think weird, Orton set off to get inspired. Fortunately for him, he ran into Cavendish and Dakota as they exited the time stream. Upon seeing them, he drew up the first designs for his characters Doctor Zone and Time Ape while beginning his research. Orton shows himself to be brave and resourceful as he suddenly heads into danger. He became a strong asset to the team, helping out when he could without fear. He's a very creative, enthusiastic person who asks many questions along the way, writing down every detail of the journey as research for his show. Physical Appearance Old Age Orton is an elderly man with a strong chin, blue eyes, and some notable wrinkles. His short, greying hair is a light brown color and longer in the back, with a tuft of bangs at the front. He wears a desaturated green polo shirt with brown shorts that end just above his knees. His shoes are a pair of brown sandals with two straps each, worn over long white tube socks. Youth When he was young, Orton had a softer face, his hair was a deeper orange-brown and the strangest of all was that his ears were pointed. While at work, he wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie and grey pants. This was worn with a black belt and brown shoes. He also wears a classic Dr. Zone costume, but without the box hand, most of the time. History In "Missing Milo", Orton meets Sara, Melissa, and Zack when they approach him at his house to ask about Milo's whereabouts. After answering their questions about Cavendish and Dakota, he gives them a letter he'd been saving from Milo for fifty years, which is a huge help in ensuring the events work out the way they're supposed to. After the group leaves, Orton takes a selfie. In "Fungus Among Us", Cavendish and Dakota's appearance alongside Milo inspires him to create Doctor Zone. Orton begins planning out the pilot episode in his excitement, only to be ambushed by Derek, who promptly steals his identity. Eventually, Murphy's law blew Derek's cover, allowing the group to escape into the Time Stream. Orton takes careful notes of their adventure in search of Professor Time and provides a lot of help throughout the journey. Upon reaching his address, they are accidentally trapped in Heinz Doofenshmirtz's pizza delivery boy trap. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Orton travels with Doofenshmirtz, Cavendish, Dakota, and Perry in hopes of going back in time and ending the invasion before it starts. After Cavendish's rant causes Doofenshmirtz to storm off, Orton follows him away to let him know that he understands what it feels like to be put under a lot of pressure because of the person he's supposed to become. He later travels back to the Pistachion prison with the others, where he fights an army of Pistachions until the group is cornered and eventually saved by Professor Time himself, who invites Orton to live up to his destiny. The two of them travel back in time and destroy Derek before he can begin the second takeover. Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz Throughout the Pistachion takeover, Orton and Doofenshmirtz share the unique experience of having to live up to the greatness of their future selves. Orton expresses as much when he approaches Doofenshmirtz to let him know that he understands what it's like to be under that specific kind of pressure. While he doesn't treat Doofenshmirtz harshly for his mistakes like Cavendish does, Orton occasionally questioned his decisions; he was quick to ask what Doofenshmirtz meant when he said he didn't have room for a day setting on the time-travel-inator. Orton was thrilled by Doofenshmirtz' final speech, stating that it would be great in his memoirs, and he was quick to join Professor Time in traveling to the past to save the world and live up to their destinies. Milo Murphy In the present, Orton remembers Milo as Cavendish and Dakota's 'young ward'. Seeing a picture of him reminds Orton of the letter he'd kept safe for fifty years at Milo's request, which he gives to Milo's friends and sister. In the past, Orton is surprised to find that Milo knows his name, but takes notes for two hours straight as the boy tells him about his future show before using the information to immediately kickstart a pilot episode. While traveling together, Orton asked Milo questions about the present, and more specifically Milo's school. Later, he was very inspired by Milo's heroic sacrifice and quickly recorded it in his notepad for reference to use in Dr. Zone's personality. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota Cavendish and Dakota had originally inspired him to draw up the initial designs for two of his characters; Doctor Zone and Time Ape. In the present, Orton remembers them as 'very strange' and 'pistachio obsessed' fellows. In the past, Orton was excited to meet them after he'd watched their time vehicle appear, and promptly approached them to begin asking questions about it. After escaping into the time stream together, he pays close attention to their words and actions, taking careful notes of everything he considers weird. Derek Derek spent all fifty years of his scheme disguised as Orton after having stolen his identity and taken over his show. Orton, alongside Professor Time, was responsible for going back in time and destroying Derek before he could begin the invasion. Sara Murphy Being obsessed with Doctor Zone, Sara is a huge fan of Orton Mahlson and even spies on him from behind a tree in his yard often. He seems unaware of this, but jokes with her about Zack and Melissa being 'newbies' to his show. Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood Initially, he is a bit annoyed when Zack points out that he looks like 'a really old Doctor Zone, but quickly warms up to them and begins answering their questions about Milo's whereabouts. Gallery Quotes Season 2 Appearances Season One *"Missing Milo" *"Fungus Among Us" Season Two *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Milo's World" *"Abducting Murphy's Law" *Safety First Trivia *His name is based off one of the Milo Murphy's Law writers, "Martin Olson." *He is aware that Cavendish and Dakota are time-travelers. *He has topiary and a greenhouse on his property. (It is where he kept Milo's five-decade-old letter.) *He is from New Zealand. *His father was a zoning commissioner. *As shown in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", he can play the ukulele. *He was shown to be good at singing and rapping - A possible reference to his voice actor, Jemaine Clement, who is famous for his singing and rapping. vi:Orton Mahlson Category:Characters Category:Males Category:O Category:Adults Category:Fictional Actors Category:Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Recurring Characters Category:M